Sedusa (Episode)
Sedusa is the twelfth episode of season one of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on August 19th, 2006. Synopsis A local shop owner and the Girls' friend, Annie is hit by black Z-rays turning her into the monster Sedusa! She attempts to glamour herself to win the heart of her friend Jason. Plot On the day the Powerpuff Girls Z was born, Ms. Bellum visits Annie's shop and praises her food. She propose an idea to Annie to make the shop a tourist hangout but she refuses. Her eyes lands on Jason (Souichiro in Japanese) and both blushes. She assumes that he must have feelings for her but eventually dismissed the thought, pointing the fact that he likes Ms. Bellum and is more sexier. As she nitpicks herself, Blossom appears and order her sweets, and then leaves. Ms. Bellum receives a call from Mayor about an iceberg that appeared in New Townsville. As she hurriedly leaves, she drops her purse, spilling all the stuff inside. Annie picks them up but Jason helps her and their hands bump each other. Jason gathers the stuff and tries to chase Ms. Bellum. Annie then spots the lipstick and grabs it. Meanwhile, the iceberg explodes and releases white and black rays. Annie steps out and clutches the lipstick. She then begins to get jealous of Ms. Bellum and runs back inside. However, she gets hit by the black ray, as Sedusa is born inside her. A month later, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup hangs out at Annie's shop. Blossom and Bubbles notices the glances between Annie and Jason. As Annie arrives on their table, Blossom and Bubbles teases Annie about Jason, thinking that they belong together. But Annie points out he likes Ms. Bellum because of her physical looks. Bubbles thinks that Annie could be sexier if she has make-up on. But Annie dismisses it, pointing out that the foul odor could spread on her desserts. As she leaves, Blossom and Bubbles formulates a plan to give Annie a makeover and then leaves the shop. Later that day, Annie notices the identical lipstick Ms. Bellum had. She enters the store and gets noticed by the shopkeeper. She forces Annie to try the lipstick but refuses. However, she eventually gives in. The shopkeeper puts the lipstick on her lips. Annie transforms into Sedusa, which shock the shopkeeper. Sedusa grabs the falling makeup and puts it on her face, changing into different faces. As she changed to the shopkeeper, the shopkeeper faints while Sedusa steals the makeup. She formulates a plan to steal clothes, jewelries and shoes. On that same night, she disguises as a shoe employee and steals the shoe; and later on, disguises as a security guard and steals the jewelries. After succesfully stealing the shoes and jewelries, she plans her next heist for the clothes at evening. Later that same day, the girls visit the shop and notice Sedusa, ogling at Jason. The girls question Annie's whereabouts but Sedusa answers that Annie has left it to her. Jason gets worried about Annie, but Sedusa tries to flirt on Jason, to which Jason refuses and leave. Dejected, Sedusa is determined to steal the dresses. After school, the girls hangs out at the Utonium's house. The Mayor calls and tells them about a series of heists the following night, pointing out that the culprit has the ability to disguise, which could possibly be a monster. As Ms. Bellum shows them the surveilance footage, Poochi notices the black aura, confirming it to be a monster. However, Professor wonder why Poochi didn't detect it. Regardless, Mayor sends the girls out to catch the monster. Unfortunately, they don't know its whereabouts. As Ms. Bellum mentions Annie's shop, Bubbles asks the Mayor what were stolen. Ms. Bellum shows the footage, which made Bubbles believe that Sedusa is the culprit since she was seen wearing the stolen jewelries. They immediately go to the shop but found it close. Bubbles hints that Sedusa's next target is a shop called Pink Jaguar and steals all the clothes. After the girls are transformed, they flew to the shop. But Sedusa spots them and decides to formulate another plan. Later that night, the girls seperate and watch for Sedusa's arrival. Blossom flies over to Buttercup and Poochie as she begin to get scared. Suddenly, Bubbles appears and is all-tied up. Blossom and Buttercip unties her, as Bubbles tell them that Sedusa tied her and escaped. They try to catch her but Bubble got her ankle sprained and gets left behind. As Blossom, Buttercup and Poochi leave, Bubbles removes the makeup revealing to be Sedusa. She then disguises herself as Buttercup and enters the shop. Bubbles roams around inside but finds Buttercup with two bags. She tells Bubbles that there was a "change of plan." Bubbles steps closer but smells the foul odor, realizing that it was Sedusa. She confronts the imposter, pointing out that Buttercup doesn't wear makeup. Meanwhile, Buttercup realizes that the Bubbles they faced was an imposter. They flew back. Back at the shop, Sedusa tries to deny it, but Blossom, Buttercup and Poochi arrived. Pointing out that the reason why Poochi can't detect her is because of the foul odor. Sedusa decides to reveal herself and begins to attack. However, Bubbles tries to save the clothes while Blossom and Buttercup attack Sedusa, who dodges their attack. But she gets hit by Buttercup's hammer in her face and knocks out cold. They bring her to the laboratory and turns her to human, only to reveal it was Annie. The next day, the girls gives Annie a cute pink uniform and thanks them. Jason notices Annie and asks her multiple questions. Annie responds that she doesn't remember what happened. He confesses to Annie that he was worried about her and asked her to go out with him. Annie also confesses that she thought Jason had feelings for Ms. Bellum. Jason denies it, pointing out that she is not his type. He continues to compliment her, while Ms. Bellum asks for her order. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Annie/Sakurako Kintoki *Jason *Ms. Bellum Minor Roles *Drake Utonium *Ken Utonium *Poochi *The Mayor of New Townsville Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sedusa Category:Episodes focusing on Annie Category:Two-Part Episodes